Why I love you
by VampireloverD
Summary: how two people got together. first try at fluff. not really got a summary...


**No own.**

**IM GETTING GLASSES!!! Why you ask? Because I cant see the board in school. I got the day off to go to the opticians! The ones I'm getting, half of the frame is purple and the other half is dark pink. Very dark cuz I don't really like pink…**

**So this is my attempt at a fluff that I promised in my last oneshot. Usual pairing.**

**Why I love you**

I suppose I first realised I loved him was when the city was frozen. The others were cowering away from my anger and he just came over to me and grabbed my fist. He was the first person that ever risked themselves to calm me down. The others would just leave me to calm down, but he, he grabbed me and stopped me from destroying anything else. No one has ever done that before.

He would try to help me keep my temper, and I would so hard because I wanted him to proud of me. The others just accepted that I had a temper and thought of it as a lost cause, he tried to defy it, to defeat and let me control my actions at all times.

After that I started doing things to get close to him. When we were in battle, I would sneak glances at him, just to make sure that he didn't need help. If he did, I was first on the scene.

When he went to Veron with Chiro, his jetpack was destroyed so I grabbed his hand and flew with him. I had to resist the urge to never let him go again. I'm surprised he never noticed though, I didn't hide my feelings completely. I suppose I wanted him to know.

When he died to save us, I acted strong when on the inside I was dying. I kept up my façade around the others, we needed to find Chiro, but the instant I was alone, I broke down. I cried myself to sleep, and I dreamt of him. I didn't move from my spot on my bed, curled in the fetal position, whimpering with tears pouring down my face. It killed me to tell Chiro that he was dead and wasn't coming back. I had to stop myself breaking down in front of them. When he came back, I was overjoyed, I hugged him tightly, deciding never to let him leave me again.

When Mandarin played our deepest fears in front of us, mine wasn't having no courage, it was him rejecting me. When he turned to kill Sprx and I, it was my worst nightmare, I almost couldn't deactivate him, I made myself think that he was trapped in this zombie with no way out. That's what made me do it, knowing that he was scared of that happening.

He was helping me control my anger again. I tripped and he caught me. He was so close to me that I lost the careful restraint that I had always trapped myself in, I leaned in and kissed him. He dropped his arms to his sides and his eyes went wide. I managed to pull myself away and wouldn't look at him; I didn't want to see the hatred in his eyes. I ran down the corridor before he could shout at me. I curled up on my bed, in the same place as last time. This was it, he would hate me forever, I would never be able to see him again, how could a few seconds destroy my life so completely?

I heard the door open. I begged it not to be him, I couldn't face him and I never would be able to. A weight was put on the bed next to me and I was pulled over to it. He lifted my head up and wiped away the tears running down my face. I waited for the cruel words, for my heart to be pulled apart. It never came. I felt his lips on mine, his arms wrapping around my waist. I looked into his eyes, searching for the hatred, all I could see was concern and love.

He leaned down and kissed me again, his silver pelt brushing against mine. I was confused, why was he kissing me? That's when I realised.

He loved me.

I slowly wrapped me arms around his neck, giving him the time to pull away, to say that he was playing with my emotions. He just pulled me closer. When we broke apart he murmured, "I love you." My eyes widened, surly I was asleep!

When I didn't seem to wake up, I whispered, "I love you too." His eyes lit up and he kissed me again.

* * *

I open my eyes and look at the smiling faces of Jinmay, Aurora and the other prisoners. "And that's what happened." They started awing as I surveyed the prison again. We had been captured for a few days, every so often, some of us would disappear. We knew that Mandarin was killing them, that our time would come. Yet I was not worried.

Antauri would come for me.

**I don't know if that's actually very fluffy… I think you can guess the pairing.**


End file.
